Someday
by Purple Mongoose
Summary: Juuhachigou reflects on her relationship with Kuririn following the Cell Games. [Complete]


Someday  
  
*****  
  
Author's Notes: The song used for this - Someday, by Sugar Ray - could be better used, I suppose, with Gokuu and Chichi or, heck, Vegeta and Bulma. (Though I normally use Bejiita and Buruma, but, hell…pardon my French!) However, my favorite DBZ couple is, hands down, Kuririn (also known as Krillen or Kulilyn) and Juuhachigou. *^.&* I've never understood why some people like Mirai no Trunks -x- Juuhachigou, but I'll give everyone a tangent of reasons why that coupling is horrible and why we should all bow down before the beauty that is K-and-18. *lol* And, lucky you, I didn't use any Japanese terms halfway off the mark - I stuck with my native language, English. I know, I know, the song is performed by guys, but the lyrics fit Juuhachigou's personality nigh perfectly, ne? However, the song itself doesn't work very well with this vignette…okay? On with the fic, but first, the obligatory…  
  
Disclaimer: The Dragonball characters are © to Toriyama Akira-san, Shogakun (?), FUNimation, Toei Animation, Viz Entertainment, etc. (Now you can't sue me! 'Sides, this fanfic is free publicity for ya'll that could and might sue me - I'm another outlet for you all to blatantly sell worthless propaganda to the unknowing, foolish American public. I'm worth something! HAHA!!!) Anyway, the lyrics and music to Someday are © to Sugar Ray and their affiliates. (Nyah, you can't sue me either! AH, powerrrr…) And this fic is…  
  
Set: Following Juuhachigou's defensive outburst at Kuririn after he wished for the bombs to be removed from Juuhachigou and Juunanagou. The idea's been used before, and better, so please try to forgive me.   
  
*****  
  
A thousand different feelings echoed throughout the chambers and pathways of her mind, bitter and freeing. These curious emotions confused Juuhachigou to no end; every time she tried to grasp onto the concept of one, it wriggled away from her until she gave up trying to puzzle it out. Winds, high and fast, whipped carelessly through her blonde hair, tousling and raveling it together in knotty braids.  
  
She wasn't ashamed of her emotions…not like those foolish, arrogant men thought. But then…did Kuririn think such thoughts? He had protected her, if only her reputation, from their coarse remarks about her. Why did he continue to defend her? Strange little man…  
  
The outskirts of a lovely, sprawling city caught her attention. A day spent by looking at the latest fashions and reading magazines seemed rather intriguing at the moment. Anything, Juuhachigou decided pointedly, to try and forget Kuririn's sweet, hopeful face.  
  
Landing gently on a grassy slope overlooking the small city, she casually brushed down her apparel and, in a very normal style, walked lazily into the nearest portion. A few men looked at her appraisingly, some grinning at her. It felt good to be considered by men, even if she wouldn't give them the chance of the day. Wasn't right, to sacrifice her precious individuality and self to some stranger.  
  
[[Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why  
You were always there for me  
  
One way  
In the eyes of a passerby  
I'll look around for another try  
And fade away]]  
  
One day, she remembered as she crossed a busy street swiftly, she had been talking to Juunanagou, when they were driving with Juurokogou to find and destroy Gokuu. She had told him she wanted to go someplace warm and pretty, with blue water all around. An island - she couldn't even remember why she wanted to live on an island. Perhaps it was an old wish from the other Juuhachigou's life - the Juuhachigou that wasn't a cyborg. She reflected that she would never know for sure, which parts of her were the other one's and which were her own. The only things that had stayed with her had been Juunanagou and Juurokogou, but the latter had died and the former had opted to become a recluse in the woods. And that left no one for her…no one except for…  
  
"Kuririn," Juuhachigou heard her own feminine voice murmur, surprising herself and making her feel frustrated. Hadn't she come to this city so she would stop thinking of him?  
  
[[Just close your eyes and I'll take you there  
This place is warm, without a care  
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave and you reach for me  
  
Some say  
Better things will come our way  
No matter what they try to say  
You were always there for me]]   
  
Closing her eyes and turning to the nearest building, she slammed her fist into the patterned bricks, careful not to hit it too hard and cause too much damage. As it was, spider-web cracks wove quickly out from where her knuckles had impacted with the surface. "Damn," Juuhachigou said quietly, opening her crystal blue eyes to see red stones lined by thin, almost invisible cracks. After a moment of silent breathing and flexing her hand, the one she had used, she repeated the obscenity softly.  
  
Somewhere, buried deep in her mind, the half-forgotten melody of some ancient song whispered its way through the catacombs of her memory into the fore of her thoughts. Why were so many songs about love, Juuhachigou mused. Why did so many humans seem obsessed with over-romanticized ideals and silly love songs? A brief catch of the lyrics filtering through her mind asked the question about why so many people sang silly love songs…  
  
And then, to her surprise, the gapping lyrics asked what was wrong with that? What was wrong with silly love songs?  
  
[[Some way  
When the sun begins to shine   
I hear a song from another time  
And fade away  
  
Just close your eyes and I'll take you there  
This place is warm, without a care  
We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea  
I go to leave and you reach for me]]  
  
"Why must everything be so confusing?" Juuhachigou asked the unresponsive air, her feet aimlessly leading her to a lonely bench along an abandoned road stretching endlessly before an old, condemned house. "It's as if the world is laughing at me…"  
  
Staring blankly with unseeing eyes at the black tar road, seeing waves of heat glisten through her eyesight, she saw his face. Oddly innocent and certainly not handsome, but cute nonetheless, and endearingly sweet, the face of Kuririn: who wished for her and Juunanagou to be human, who then pleaded that their self-destruct bombs be removed, who stared so sweetly at her. He'd never give up, she realized with something of a start. He'd try until the day of his death and he'd try forever after that.   
  
"Kuririn…"  
  
His name again. Someone, a philosopher she supposed, sometime long ago, had said there was power in a name. Another memory - was it hers or the other hers?   
  
[[Someone said you tried too long  
Someone said we got it all  
Someone said we tried too long  
Is there a place where I belong  
  
So far, so long  
So far away  
So far, so wrong  
So far away]]  
  
Hours traveled by as they always did and Juuhachigou stood back where she had landed, gazing thoughtfully back at the bustling, laughing afternoon city. Two specks in the distance, a couple, embraced lovingly and she smiled. She was beginning to understand the emotions that were tied up with Kuririn.  
  
[[Someday  
When my life has passed me by  
I'll lay around and wonder why  
You were always there for me  
  
One day  
In the eyes of a passerby  
I'll look around for another try  
And fade away]]  
  
Turning around, she launched herself into the air, fading away into the horizon.  
  
[[And fade away…]]  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End AN: I only can say one thing.  
  
…  
  
Juuhachigou -x- Kuririn!!!  
  
…  
  
Thank-you.  
  
Oh, and another thing. Please note that there's a little box down there…yeah, that one. If you wouldn't mind, would you please leave me a brief message? Thanks!   
  
This has been a Queen-of-the-Turnip-People Production. And that last sentence was purely false. Have a wonderful day! *&.^*  
  
Additional Credit: The song Juuhachigou is thinking of is called "Silly Little Love Songs" and it is by Paul McCartney, primarily of Beatles fame. I've only heard it once - today, June 10, 2001 - and yet I love it! 


End file.
